It's Only An Echo
by skylark50
Summary: When someone from Ziva's past as a Mossad Officer comes to the team to ask for help in a murder case, how will the team deal with living with the truth that magic exists and some people will stop at nothing to own it? How does this stranger know Gibbs? First story in a series. TIVA, Abby/ OC, McGee/OC. Family/Team fic.
1. Blue Eyed Beauty

**My first story for NCIS. I know it might seem dumb but I wanted to give it a shot. So...here I go! Please enjoy and I do hope people can give some constructive criticism. Thank you again! It has been updated!**

* * *

><p>Blue eyes surveyed the building in front of her. Black hair moved in the breeze before the young woman squared her shoulders and moved forward.<p>

* * *

><p>For a very quiet morning in the NCIS Federal Building, it was too quiet for some. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was at his desk in the bullpen, glaring silently at his computer screen. For the tenth time in an hour he cursed out loud causing everyone working early to pause and look at him. He didn't know how to work that goddamn computer! Where was McGee when you needed the computer geek anyways? He called them all in about an hour ago!<p>

As if answering his silent question the doors to the elevator opened with the normal ping and Timothy McGee came scrambling in with a tray full of coffee and Ziva and Tony on his heels.

"Morning boss!" The trio chorused, before throwing themselves into their respective desks. McGee came by dropping off coffee at each table while Ziva tossed everyone their respective breakfasts from her bag. Gibbs smirked, catching his bacon biscuit sandwich, and taking his cup of black coffee from McGee. Tony froze, catching the somewhat smile on Gibbs face. Was his boss actually flipping happy this early in the morning?

"What are you looking at DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, taking a bite from his sandwich and focusing on the screen again.

"Uhh nothing boss! What are we doing today?" Tony replied, looking sideways at his boss. Ziva smiled, watching her boss and partner banter back and forth just like everyday. The voice of the NCIS Director though cut off any response from Gibbs.

"Team Gibbs, up in my office!" Came the bark of Director Leon Vance. Without looking up, the team jumped to their feet, waiting for Gibbs to lead the way. Gibbs rose, and lead the way up the stairs, the team speculating behind him as they followed Vance into the room.

"Take a seat all of you." Vance ordered, sitting in his own seat. The toothpick in his mouth switched sides, his dark brown eyes focusing on the corner of the room. Ziva followed the director's gaze and her breath caught in her throat. How can this be happening again? So many ghosts that come back to tease her.

"Why don't you come on out Shayamim?" Vance said quietly. The rest of the team turned and the foursome watched two blue eyes come out of the dim corner of the room from where she was waiting patiently. The woman was whipcord lean, eyes like blue sapphires, scars decorating a well-defined face. She was wearing a Marine Captain uniform with the insignia of the Military Police on her chest, her black hair pulled up in a tight bun. Her eyes flickered in the light as the Director took it upon himself to finish the introduction he started.

"Team Gibbs this is Shayamim Ze'eva. She is from a private sector of the Marines and has a case for you to solve." Vance said, watching Gibbs face warily. The girl was also focused on Gibbs face, her eyes only cutting to Ziva when she heard the Jewish woman gasp.

"It is nice to see you again Chayal." The voice was raspy and harsh, it did not belong to the body at which was talking in, and it was completely directed at Ziva. "It is also nice to see this one here again." Blue eyes zeroed in on Gibbs, who had yet to make a facial movement.

"Director, If you will let me to speak in private to the team? I have told you as well as showed you about why I need Team Gibbs help specifically." Vance shook his head at this, dark eyes penetrating the sapphire orbs looking at him.

"My apologizes Captain Ze'eva. As Director of NCIS I must attend this initial conference. Sorry for the inconvience." Captain Ze'eva snorted, but shrugged in indifference. Tony took it as this was his moment to question the woman. Why was Ziva about ready to cry? A surge of protectiveness for his partner went through his chest before he spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked, standing to face the woman. Shamayim looked at him in contempt, pulling her lips back in a human form of a snarl.

"I am Shamayim Ze'eva," The woman began, but was cut off as Ziva tackled her. The duo hit the ground with a _'thump'_ and Shamayim laughed, a harsh ragged sound. Tony guessed that she hadn't laughed in a long time if the sound sounded so raw like it did now. McGee was frozen in place, watching Ziva hug the woman for dear life. What was happening?

"The little warrior can now tackle me eh?" The boys looked on in surprise when the war-torn body of the marine relaxed, and they can see the face of the woman relax into a motherly figure as she hugged Ziva. Ziva sniffled, silent tears trickling down her face as the duo stood. Ziva wiped her eyes before she turned to Tony and smiled.

"This is my best friend from Mossad, Tony. My father told me she had died on a mission." Ziva said quietly, thinking back to when her father had told her at a young age that her protegé, her best friend died with honor and received the highest honors Mossad could give to a soldier who died in battle. Ziva had cracked, alone in the solitude of her room and had cried for the first time since her mother had passed away. When the funeral procession for the Mossad Officer happened, she had to read a quick eulogy. Afterwords Ziva had slammed a wall into place, a wall that hadn't been breached till Tony, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmar, and her new father in Gibbs had taken it by storm.

Tony looked shocked. The lean wolfish creature hugging Ziva, was actually a ex-Mossad Officer. There was no such thing as an ex-Mossad officer. You were either an officer or dead, or so Ziva told him. Gibbs then took a step forward, watching as Shamayim let go of Ziva and the marine squared her shoulders to face him head on. Toe to toe, blue eye to blue eye.

"And you, H'ayal? What do say you at seeing my blue eyes again? Diber." Shamayim said, looking Gibbs full in the face. Her mixture of hebrew and english entrancing the group in silence. Gibbs took a tentative step forward, his face like a block of ice, before he held out his hand to the young marine. A quick crestfallen look crossed Shamayim's face before a cold mask was back in place and she shook hands with Gibbs. Vance watched in curiosity. Did Gibbs not remember? McGee and Tony looked at each other in shock. Was their boss showing the younger marine courtesy? The hell?!

"McGee, DiNozzo! Come meet this young marine! She must be good if she could make it into the Military Police sector." Gibbs said, looking annoyed and cross at the two male agents on his time. Can they not show some respect for a high ranking female officer in the marines? Morons.

Shamayim nodded quickly, looking at the two male agents who were still rooted in place. Tony and McGee stepped forward quietly, taking the scarred hand of Shamayim in theirs. Shamayim then stepped back, her eyes hardening into twin jewels of playfulness. She studied the team with a smirk on her face then she spoke.

"Director, do you remember my gift?" She asked Vance. Vance raised an eyebrow at what the young marine was hinting at and shook his head.

"Thought you needed to trust the people you show that too just incase they try to shoot you?" Shamayim shook her head, her eyes all but pleading to get on with it.

"Go ahead and show it off Captain. Team Gibbs don't freak out too much with what Shamayim is about to show you." Vance warned, turning his own obsidian eyes to his agent team. Shamayim growled in appreciation before she stepped back. The team watched, confused as the younger Marine smiled dangerously at them before Ziva squeaked. The wolfish features of her best friend were getting wolfier. Her canine teeth were getting longer, her nails sharper. Her ears pointed and all of a sudden Shamayim wasnt there anymore. In her place was a pony size grey wolf.

The fur was mottled grey mixed with shades of white and some gold. Down the back of the beast was a dorsal line of black, ending at the forehead of the wolf. McGee froze, fear planting himself to the ground. Tony however, scrambled backwards so fast the he fell over a chair, sending it crashing to the ground as well as himself. Ziva squeaked in horror, freezing in place as well. Gibbs however, held out his hand and the wolf stepped forward, placing its large nose against his hand, chuffing in laughter. Gibbs chuckled, scratching the ears of the beast. Ziva spoke first, her voice coming in an awed whisper as she stepped forward.

"Ze'eva. She wolf. How could I not remember? It is...it is... curse?" Ziva whispered, laying a hand on the great face, blue eyes looking at her. The curved ears laid back, lips pulling over shiny fangs. Tony hurriedly corrected his partner.

"Magic right Ziva? You ment magic right?" Tony hurried forward, laying a hand on Ziva's shoulder if he had to yank her back away from the unforgiving jaws of the wolf. Ziva hurriedly nodded. The wolf relaxed, looking up at Vance, blue eyes questioning the boss of the group. Vance shrugged, beckoning McGee over to them. McGee slowly came forward, hesitating only when the wolf looked at him, panting. He held out his hand, and slowly the wolf took in his scent, licking the offered hand. Tony looked warily at the wolf.

"How do we know it is the same person?" Tony asked, holding his hand out to the wolf. The wolf swung its nose toward him, growling. That was when the raspy voice came and echoed in Tony's head.

**"Do you really want to question my integrity? My name is Shamayim Ze'eva. Daughter of Councilor Jahir! I am the Captain of the 38th Marine Police detachment. I am a shifter, and this is my form when I am most deadly. DO NOT question my integrity again or so help me I shall show you what I am called the She-wolf and have earned the alpha rank of my pack!"** Tony jumped in surprise, looking at the glittering blue eyes of the wolf. Vance laughed, stroking the shiny black head fur.

"She told you DiNozzo." Tony gulped, scooting backwards to give the wolf some space. Except, there was no wolf now. Just Shamayim. She was bipedal again, straightening her dress jacket. Gibbs stepped back as well giving the shifter her space. She stopped fixing her jacket and looked at the team. A twinkle in her blue eye made it seem like it was an everyday thing that the team should be use to. Just you know, a girl turning into a pony sized wolf.

"Agent Gibbs, there is a dead marine on my watch. One of my own. I need your help." Shamayim said softly. She watched as Gibbs looked up sharply. He was a marine at heart still, and he knew deep down in her soul she was feeling the aching burn of defeat at loosing a family member. The same burn that Gibbs felt every day of his life after the loss of his beloved Shannon and Kelly. Gibbs rocketed into action, turning on his heel and heading out the door.

"Ziva, DiNozzo! Get the car! McGee ride with Captain Ze'eva. I'll let Ducky and Palmar know!" The team scrambled after their boss, all of them that is except McGee. He looked nervously at Shamayim who smiled at him gently. She could tell he was nervous to be alone with a woman who could turn into a beast that came up to his rib cage, and a stranger to boot. Vance watched in faint amusement at the interacting. Captain Ze'eva was a dangerous woman indeed!

"I do not bite Agent McGee. Come on, I brought my car." She said softly, leading the way down the stairs. McGee followed, only pausing to grab his stuff from his desk, hurrying after the Marine officer before him. Shamayim waited for him in the elevator, closing the door after him. The silence was almost deafening before Shamayim looked at him as they got off the elevator and arrived at her car in the parking lot. A blue Ford Fusion.

"McGee I won't bite you. Talk to me." Shamayim said, sliding into the driver's seat and starting the car as McGee scrambled in. He buckled up and for a very good reason. Shamayim pealed out backwards, righting her car before zooming after the blue charger in front of her. She flagged Gibbs down and she overtook him on the highway, leading the way to the crime scene she had for the group. She slowed, chuckling at the scared look on McGee's face.

"Don't worry McGee. I will not do that again. Just had to catch up to lead the way for your boss. Now, what is your first name?" Shamayim asked, cocking a blue eye at her passenger. McGee slowly relaxed, and turned to Shamayim with a smile.

"My name is Timothy. Your name is Shamayim? Doesn't that mean Heaven?" McGee asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Shamayim chuckled, looking at him in surprise as she took a turn that headed out of DC and to the backwoods of Virginia.

"Yes it is one of the meanings of my name. It also means Sky. I never liked being called Heaven as it is not my wish to be connected to the Almighty, so I took the second meaning. Sky." She explained, smiling at the studious Agent. McGee smiled in turn, finally feeling good around the shifter.

"Do you have any nicknames?" McGee asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Shamayim looked at him out of the corner of her blue eye.

"No. None that are flattering. Why do you ask?"

"Well you see Captain Ze'eva. It is just a mouthful to say your first name and I feel terrible for not pronouncing it right. Is it ok if I call you Sky?" Shamayim looked at McGee thoughtfully before smiling.

"I don't have a problem with that at all. Thank you for being so considerate." McGee smiled back at her before moving onto his next question.

"Can I ask how you found you were...a werewolf?" McGee asked. Shamayim looked at him, weighing her words carefully before she spoke.

"I am not a werewolf. There is not curse upon me that makes me turn with the moon or thirst for blood. I am a shifter. It is a gift from the Almighty. I can change to my namesake to help those who desperately need the help. I can change at will, sometimes on the fly, other times it does take an exorbitant amount of time to change." She paused before she continued.

"I found out when I was still a Mossad officer. Eli does not believe in magic so I was a liability. He ordered for me to die. Tch, yet my inner wolf demanded that I live, so I struck up a deal with Ari. He helped me out, bringing my tags to Eli as a gift that I was dead, and I came to America where a special unit of the Marines did not curse me for my gift." She looked at McGee.

"I know Ari came to visit Ziva. How is he? I am sure he is no longer among the ranks of the Mossad, especially if he came to visit Ziva in the United States. Eli is a bastard about his control over his children." McGee gulped and looked out the window. He spoke softly as they pulled up to the crime scene. It was a muddy mountain road. There was an overgrown ditch next to it and there laying in the wet muck of mud, trash, and weeds was a young man still in uniform, literally with his throat torn open and apparent bullet wounds over a third of his body.

"Ari is dead." McGee finally whispered. Shamayim slammed onto her breaks, causing Gibbs to nearly rear end her at the shifter's sudden stop. She turned to McGee, her blue eyes like fire. She opened her mouth to say something. She hesitated, pain flashing through her eyes, and her mouth closed with an audible snap. She got out of the car with a bang, leaving McGee to scramble after her. She turned to the team, her voice clipped and heavy with pain of the news she just received. The voice of a woman in despair and pain .

"This is Gunnery Sargent, Raphael Joseph Gonzalez. My right hand, a wonderful tracker. He is also a shifter. Let me call my team back in so they can each stand for questioning Agent Gibbs." Shamayim explained softly, moving into the trees. Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Ziva waited for her to return, hearing the echoing haunting call of a wild wolf go up. An answering call of mix animal sounds met the call. Shamayim returned, face grim and pinched in anger as she saw Ducky and Palmar kneeling down next to the body.

"Agent Gibbs please, do your job. I know mine. My team will be here soon to stand for questioning. Let me know if you need anything else." She said, her eyes to the ground, and head cocked to the east. Out of the Eastern side of the woods came a multitude of animals. A large red wolf as at the forefront and behind him stood two bears, a mountain lion and a polecat. She barked an order at the group of animals and again when the team blinked, there stood four men and a woman.

"Ok, Ziva take photos. McGee take statements from Captain Ze'eva's team. DiNozzo, come with me as we bag." Gibbs said, taking the gaping Tony by the arm. The team jumped to do his bidding, McGee stepping up next to Shamayim to interview the team. Shamayim looked at him, pointing to each person in turn for a short introduction.

"McGee, the red wolf you saw was Lieutenant Daniel James Erickson. The two black bears were twins Privates Edward and Erick Grey. The mountain lion is Sargent Derrick Lewis House, and the last of the group is first Lieutenant Melissa Catate Cullenson, the striped polecat. You can interview all of them as well as me to aid in your investigation." Shamayim explained. The red wolf shifter, Daniel, stepped forward first.

"What can you tell me about Raphael?" McGee asked, hopeful that Daniel would give him something to work with. Daniel snorted and looked at Shamayim, anger flaring in his green eyes. She bristled at the look, the human snarl coming to her lip and Gibbs was suddenly behind McGee hauling him backwards toward the car where Ducky, Palmar, Ziva, and Tony were cowering. McGee looked at Gibbs in surprise before he turned back to where he was just standing.

It was a good thing that Gibbs had moved him so far away, he found out. Suddenly the pony sized black backed grey wolf with blue eyes was snapping, snarling, and fighting with a larger green-eyed red wolf. The others of Shamayim's unit looked on, bored. So this must have been a regular occurrence. McGee watched fascinated as the fight went from a simple nipping skirmish to a full-blown fur ripping fight.

Shamayim had caught Daniel by his hind leg when he had lunged for her hindquarters and she bit down hard, drawing blood, pulling the male wolf off-balance. She ran forward, her long heavy claws digging into the muddy ground. She hauled the male after her before she stopped dead, letting the momentum send Daniel from her grip and down the road a ways. The red wolf hit the road with a yelp, before scrambling up and charging at Shamayim yet again, fangs bared in anger at being bested.

"Boss should we help her?" Tony asked, watching the grey wolf take a hard hit that sat her on her ass from a heavy paw slap.

"Do you want to get in the middle of that DiNozzo? Let her deal with that upstart the way she needs too. Watch." Gibbs snorted. Inside he felt the confusion well up in his chest. Why did this seem so familiar to him? Why did he even give a flying fuck? Ducky then interrupted his silent thinking.

"Anthony, this is the way a wild wolf pack will deal with trouble makers. If a pack mate believes that it would serve better at a higher station it will fight with the one next in line. Captain Ze'eva is just defending her position as the Captain. Her unit mates won't interfere because it would ruin the natural order. By the looks of it this is a common occurrence."

Indeed, while looking at the fight, Shamayim had the upper hand now. Daniel had charged her yet again, flying on his paws. Shamayim dug her paws into the muddy ground, gaining purchase on the hard clay underneath, and met him head on. literally. _Head on._ Daniel fell back on his furry ass with a pained yelp, blood dribbling into his green eyes from how hard his head collided with Shamayim's head. Shamayim reared up, catching Daniel behind the head and around his throat. She heaved him upwards, swung him around, and flung him into a solid pine tree. Blood fell from her crest, her torn shoulder, and her mouth. A large pink tounge licked it away as she walked forward. Her muscles rippled, showing the team which of the two deserved the alpha rank among the shifter group as she towered over the defeated Daniel.

"**Do you challenge me Daniel? Come, speak. Who is alpha?"**

Shamayim roared, her voice echoing in the heads of those present. A snarl bubbled in her chest, rumbling out. Warning the way ward red wolf to behave himself as he slowly and painfully stood up. With a whine of defeat, Daniel rolled onto his belly and submitted after a moment of careful consideration of attempting to best his alpha again.

"Well lack a day. That was a rare treat for me to see Jethro. Come Captain let me look at your wounds." Ducky called out, walking forward to meet the she-wolf, seeing the fight was clearly done for the day. Shamayim turned her body to Ducky, snarling one last time at Daniel. She finished turning, meeting the elderly doctor about half way, and she nuzzled his gloved hands affectionately.

"Well my dear it looks like you will need stitches. Your shoulder will need tending to soon and the lovely cut between your eyes will need at least one stitch. Maybe more if the injury translates into a bigger one when you are standing on your own two feet." Ducky informed, holding the giant head in his hands as he looked her over. Shamayim whined, fear going through her eyes at the idea of stitches. She felt a different hand on her back and looked to Ziva. She snorted, annoyed that Ziva had seen her moment of weakness, and turned to her group.

**"Ok morons, line up! Let's give them statements. Doctor Mallard, can you tell me what happened to Raphael?"**

Shamayim growled at the group, watching them jump into obeying the orders, before asking Ducky about Raphael.

"My dear, I need to take your man to the autopsy room. Seems to me he was dead a couple of days. 3 at the max." Shamayim sighed and watched as Ducky and Palmar loaded her right hand man into the van. She growled, as Daniel sat next to her. She got up, morphing slowly to stand right next to Gibbs.

"It was my fault." She said lowly. Gibbs turned to her, a silver eyebrow raised.

" I sent him out to track down a AWOL Petty Officer from Norfolk. Routine work since we are shifters, he never came back. I should have never sent him out." She never saw the head slap coming. It shook her teeth with the force of it and she looked ruefully at the older marine next to her, rubbing her head. Did he really just head slap her?

"Stop being an idiot. This wasn't your fault. Now let's get the whole story back at the headquarters ok?" Gibbs said, looking to the group of shifters who were being interrogated by his group. Mentally he head slapped himself. She wasn't apart of his team or his family. Why did he do that? Shamayim followed his gaze, inferring to what Gibbs was mentally asking her.

"Daniel is a trouble maker. Always has been. He thinks he can take my job by doing it the wolf way so he does it at random times." Shamayim said quietly, watching the shifter group answer some basic questions that McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva were asking them. Gibbs nodded stiffly, his stormy blue eyes narrowed as he focused on the wayward man. McGee appeared at his elbow, walking slowly while looking at the notes he wrote down.

"Boss we need to head back to headquarters. Everyone is on edge and squabbly." Shamayim turned to the man, forgetting that she was still furious at the messenger that he had to be. McGee gulped, looking at the drying blood on Shamayim's face, her torn shoulder, then her piercing blue eyes.

"Don't look so scared Agent McGee. This isn't the worse I have had done to my face." Shamayim said with a chuckle. Which, judging by the scars decorating her body, that was true. Shamayim smiled at him then turned to the group of shifters at her command. Gibbs watched the duo's interaction out of the corner of his blue eyes. Once he saw she was ok, just talking to her group, he got his team loaded up in the charger. He smirked at McGee as the young agent got in the back seat.

Sliding into the driver's seat he watched from the windshield for a moment. He could tell Shamayim was pissed, her eyes like blue fire as she yelled something at the group. Whatever she said it must have been a blatant threat to their lives or genitals because the group flinched back and began moving into the woods, to their own vehicles no doubt. Shamayim walked up to Daniel shoving a finger into his chest, a wolfish snarl on her face as she continued berating the red wolf shifter. Daniel bit something back at the woman before Gibbs openingly chuckled at the head slap Shamayim gave him and shoved him toward her car.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is a short chapter but I promise it will be better in the future! please read and review!<strong>

**Thank you again :) And enjoy the new updated version!**


	2. What little you know

**Second Chapter! I really just wanted to post this! Thank you to the reviewer who pointed out that my description for the story was wonky. I fixed it the best I can! **

**Please enjoy the second chapter of this little story! It is updated and ready to go!**

* * *

><p>"I do not like this guy boss. My gut is telling me he is a wolf in sheep's clothing. Pardon the pun." Tony said, watching Ziva interrogate Daniel from the other side of the glass. Gibbs hummed in agreement, drinking from a fresh cup of coffee. Both men watched the interaction closely. Ziva was quietly giving the man before her a once over, while Daniel had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the Jewish woman before him.<p>

"Well get on with it! I don't have all day." Daniel spat. Ziva cocked an eyebrow at the man for his sudden outburst. He was nervous about something it seemed. So Ziva pushed him a tad bit more. She studied him, eyes critical, before asking her question.

"Did you and Raphael get along well?" Ziva asked. Daniel snorted.

"As well as we can. Raph was a boot licker. Did everything Ze'eva asked him to. He was a kiss ass and he always had Ze'eva's back even when the stupid she-wolf was wrong." Ziva wrote down what he said, then looked up.

"What was the assignment Captain Ze'eva sent him on?"

"There was a couple of navy sailors that went into the woods for a bit o fun. Most of them came back. One didn't. His buddies said that he went AWOL so the base called us. Asking for discretion on our part and to bring the snot nose brat back. Ze'eva was annoyed that the Navy was contacting us to find him, but none the less let us in the loop. Raph offered right away to do it. I ain't gonna lie the kiss ass does know how to track. Ze'eva sent him out to the camp site. He shifted and went looking for him. Two days we got nightly reports. After the second day, Raph disappeared. Ze'eva wasn't too worried. Raph liked dogging in and out of communication, but once the third day hit she sent us out for him. Liss was the one to find him." Daniel ranted, stopping when he ran out of breath. Ziva narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"You said your Captain is wrong sometimes. How so?" Ziva asked. Daniel snorted, glaring at Ziva with harsh green eyes.

"She is too soft. Sometimes we need to go in with brute force and here she is using diplomacy and a gentle touch. She's a woman that's what's wrong with the whole damn thing." Daniel snarled. Ziva lost her temper at that moment and stood up, walking slowly to the door.

"You may leave Lieutenant." Ziva said in a clipped voice, closing the door after her. Gibbs sighed, crumbling his cup of coffee and throwing it into the trash. He swung his door open and he met McGee in the hall.

"What do you got for me McGee?"

"Well, according to Melissa, her and Raph had a relationship going on. Captain Ze'eva knew about it and didn't mind as long as they did their jobs. The twins said that Raph was a good marine and did his job well. All three of them said Daniel has a problem with Raph and Captain Ze'eva, especially the fact that Sky was a girl and in charge of him. The last one of the group I thought you would want to interview boss. Or at least get Abby up here to do it."

"Why is that McGee?" Gibbs asked, cocking a curious eyebrow. McGee was more than capable to do a interrogation, ignoring the fact he called Captain Ze'eva by a nickname. McGee stumbled before he continued with his explanation.

"Sargent Derrick House is mute Boss." McGee explained, watching a flicker of surprise cross his Boss's face. Gibbs ran a hand through his silver hair then followed McGee to another interrogation room where Sargent Derrick waited. Gibbs walked in, signaling to the group behind the glass to start a video recording instead of a voice recording. Gibbs voiced his questions out loud first, before signing them.

"Was Raphael a good marine?" Derrick nodded, signing something else to Gibbs.

"He was. He did his job right and got along great with everyone besides Daniel. He was gonna purpose to Melissa." Gibbs repeated outloud. Derrick nodded.

"Did you ever have a problem with him?" Gibbs asked/signed to the man. Derrick rolled his eyes and signed back.

"No. Raph and I were good friends. He didn't make fun of me for being mute and he was the only one besides Captain Ze'eva to learn sign to talk to me. He was my best mate." Gibbs sighed after repeating what Derrick signed.

"Did he and Daniel have problems with each other?" Gibbs asked/signed. Derrick signed something slowly, narrowing his eyes at the table in front of him.

"Daniel always had a problem with Raph. Raph earned his title as beta for the pack when his credentials made it better then Daniel's. Daniel wasn't happy that some boot camp kid took a spot that was supposedly his. Raph never had a problem with Daniel unless he disobeyed Sky or flirted with Melissa." Derricked signed back. Gibbs paused before he asked another question.

"Who is Sky?" Derrick silently laughed before signing back.

"My apologiez. Sky is Captian Ze'eva's nickname because we cannot pround her real name to save our souls." Gibbs nodded stiffly to the Marine, stood, and shook hands with Derrick and motioned that the interview was done. Derrick followed him out of the room. Tony smiled at him and took him to the bullpen where the rest of the team was waiting. Shamayim jumped up, signing to the man, where he signed back. Shamayim smiled and turned to her group.

"Get your asses home. Don't leave base. I fucking mean it. Daniel, you're bunking with Derrick. Cause any trouble and I will have you chaptered out of the Marines faster then you can fucken breath. Go home, eat, and rest. We will be helping Team Gibbs if they need our help." Shamayim said, releasing the shifters. The group left, arguing about somewhere to eat. Shamayim sighed when the elevator doors closed after Melissa and dropped dramatically to the floor. McGee and Tony jumped at the solid _'thud' _her body made on the floor. Shamayim sighed again looking at the ceiling. The view was abruptly cut off when Tony stood over her.

"Like my carpet?"

"Damn straight. Smells like freedom." Shamayim bit back sarcastically. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her from his desk then beckoned McGee over without breaking eye contact with the down shifter. Shamayim grimaced, finally realizing that Gibbs was staring at her cuts and remembering that she was supposed to go see Ducky about getting stitches.

"McGee, take her to Ducky . Make sure she gets her stitches. DiNozzo, David you both with me. Gotta go talk to Abby." Gibbs said moving away with Tony and Ziva on his heels. Shamayim snorted and laid on the floor. McGee crept closer, looking down at Shamayim. Her dress jacket was off, and he could see some of the more expressive scars now. One was on her face from eye ridge down to the corner of her mouth. Another was from her throat to her collar-bone. McGee held out his hand, and Sky took it, letting McGee haul her up.

"So let's get this done. I hate stitches, so this won't be pleasant." Shamayim grumped, letting McGee lead her into the autopsy room. Shamayim followed in, eyes wide with wonder and fear.

"Ah there you are my dear! Let's get to it shall we? Timothy would you be so kind as to help Shamayim? Perhaps hold her hand? She does have a dreadful fear of needles and stitches." Ducky said, bustling forward and leading Shamayim to a table, a meschivious twinkle in his eyes. Oh he noticed that dear young Timothy McGee was interested in the young marine captain. Oh yes indeed! Sky winced as she sat on the cold steel table, watching Ducky warily as he gathered his supplies to stitch her face and shoulder. McGee stepped forward hesitantly, offering the marine his hand. Shamayim looked at him, before she smiled small and held onto his large calloused hand. Ducky came back and smiled gently before he wiped the wounds with disinfectant and injected a numbing agent.

Shamayim growled ferally at the bite of the needle, but relaxed as McGee started talking to her, his voice soothing to her fear filled mind. She paused and spoke out loud, her jaws barely moving.

"What's the story between Ziva and the one who smells like over priced man perfume?" Shamayim asked, smirking as Ducky chortled and McGee laughed. She must have described the smell of the other man perfectly to get them to laugh like that.

"Do you mean Tony my dear?" Ducky asked, finishing her facial stitches. Shamayim nodded her numb head, watching Ducky move to her shoulder. McGee ran a soothing hand along her arm on her other side, watching her relax before he replied.

"In case you didn't find out, and I will deny everything if you tell them I told you, Tony and Ziva have a thing going for each other. They both deny it with a passion, but you can see Tony would die for Ziva and Ziva would kill for Tony." Shamayim chuckled. She had gathered that from the heated stares her friend would throw at the man in the bullpen when they thought no one was looking. Sometimes it was a curse to have an inner wolf who seemed to have an observant factor to it.

"Ziva was always a Helion. She loves with all that she has, even Eli could not destroy that from her. Tony would have his hands full if he ever made a move on my sister." Shamayim rasped, her eyes widening in comedic fear. Her head came up when her sensitive ears caught the sound of heavy footsteps coming twoard them.

"Someone is coming." Just then Tony busted through the doors, Abby hot on his heels. Shamayim froze up, real fear grazing her face at seeing to unknown people coming at her. Her face contorting into a half snarl before she relaxed as Gibbs and Ziva walked in at a slower pace.

"How you doing brat?" Ziva asked, handing Sky a cup of warm coffee.

"Oh you know, same old same old. Can't feel a fucken thing yea?" Cue the headslap from the amused Isralie.

"Watch your mouth. Anyways, we didn't find anything from the lab. Abby tried real hard. She found black wolf fur, and a blood type, but we matched them to your man." Shamayim eyes widen and pitched forward, woozy from the numbing agent, and spilt coffee now on the floor and down her front.

"Raph wasn't a black wolf. Raph was a Caspian Sea wolf. He was a tan gold color." She crumpled, hitting her knees as she went down and she shifted. The pony sized wolf stood and wobbly legs, ragged pants coming from an open maw. Ziva rushed forward holding the gigantic head to her chest as she spoke softly in hebrew. The group watched as the infuriated wolf fought Ziva's hold, drool now coming from her mouth as she struggled to get to the door, yet holding back enough not to hurt Ziva with her size or paws.

"Ziver, let her go. DiNozzo, McGee follow her." Gibbs said, standing next to Ducky, out of range of the she-wolf's fury, Abby standing behind him for saftey. Ziva let go of the she-wolf, watching her as she charged out of the sliding doors. Tony and McGee followed at a fast pace.

"Ziver, what were you telling her?" Gibbs asked, looking down at Ziva whom was still kneeling. Ziva looked at him with a grim smile.

"I reminded her how to use her teeth." Ziva said simply.

* * *

><p>"Jesus probie she-wolf can run fast." Tony said, following the she-wolf in the charger. McGee nodded, a frown on his face. The two men had followed the she-wolf on a winding and twisted course as early evening set in. Shamayim moved like a tremendous machine, her teeth in a perpetual snarl and her ears forward as she called on her energy reserves to make her paws move faster, annoyed that Gibbs put a tail on her. She swerved down an alley, her claws scrabbling for a purchase as she jumped a metal gate and snorted in mirth as she heard the charger come to a violent stop and Tony cussing.<p>

**"Tell Ziva to look for the red paw. I am on my way to take care of a miscreant."**

She screamed mentally, turning with a click of her claws on concrete and disappearing. Tony and McGee looked at each other, gulping. Gibbs was going to be pissed that Shamayim had managed to slip away from them.

"The red paw?" Tony asked, looking at the spot that Shamayimwas a moment before. McGee shook his head just as confused as his brother agent. He walked to the fence and stared at the spot the grey wolf was just standing a moment before as Tony called Gibbs. He heard Tony end the conversation and felt him walk up on his right.

"Well McWolfman, we got some hunting to do." McGee looked sharply at Tony, noticing the smile on the man's face.

"So you do have a crush on her eh?" Tony teased, watching McGee's cheeks flare with color. Tony cackled, but he didn't see the violent head slap come from the probie's large hand. McGee turned on his heel and headed back to the charger, slamming his door. Tony followed, rubbing his head ruefully, revved the car up, and they took off.

* * *

><p>Shamayim panted, her paws slowing as she took in her surroundings. She was near the old warehouse where she knew a certain idiot was. She lifted a paw, sliced it open from toe to heel with one of her fangs, and left a trail of red paws all the way to the warehouse's door where she lifted it and placed a last one on the frame. She shifted, fixed her jacket and marched in. The blast of music and flashing lights greeted her as she walked up to the bar. The bartender looked up and smiled, a partly broken smile.<p>

"Well yous a sight for sore eyes there Shamayim. Usual?" The bartender asked, getting an old fashioned cup from the top shelf, and yelling something at another bartender whom was running down the line.

"Sure Sammy. I'll take my usual. Is Conner here tonight?" Shamayim asked, sitting down at the bar. Sammy placed a large old fashioned cup of beer in front of the marine captain, watching in amusement as Shamayim took it and smiled as the song changed. She took a drink and smiled as the malty taste of the beer slid down her throat.

"Naw you mention it, he should show up sooner or later." Sammy said, cleaning some glasses behind the counter. Shamayim grunted, making short work of her beer before turning to the dance floor. A mob of shifters where dancing with each other, bodies thrumming and swaying to the beat as the lights flashed and danced with the bodies on the dance floor. She was half tempted to join in on the fun. She smothered her inner wolf whom as warning her to be on alert. She handed a waiting Sammy her dress jacket, before slipping out onto the floor. She found a group of young dancers and joined them as another song came on. She swayed and danced around a young man, letting herself cut loose before she felt her wolf roar to life. Her wolf senses kicked in and she smiled, slipping away from the dance floor. Her blue eyes collieded with a big handsome man at the bar drinking a beer.

"Nice to see you again Connor." She whispered into the man's ear as she slipped up behind him. The man looked to her, playful green eyes staring at her. Her smiled coyly, pulling her close to him only to have the she-wolf slip out of his grasp deftly.

"What do you want black back?" He growled, taking a shot of Tennesse Honey Whiskey from Sammy, using the shifter's community name for the marine captain. Shamayim smiled, taking a drink of a beer that Sammy placed next to her before replying to the large burly man.

"Do you know of any shifters with black fur Connor?" She asked bluntly. Connor choked on the shot Sammy gave him and then glared at the small woman. All hints of flirting or teasing was gone from his face.

"What it to you black back? You know we are mostly hidden from view and the only reason why I would know anything is cuz you want something with the military."

"Someone with black fur killed Raph." Shamayim snarled back, not liking how the conversation was going already. Connor glared at her, his features getting more burly. Shamayim looked at Sammy who wisely made himself scarce after alerting the club that a fight was about to happen. Which usually meant some form of police were involved later on. The music was cut short and everyone wisely made themselves scarce.

Connor was known to loose his temper super fast with anyone he deemed that broke the Shifter rules. Shamayim didn't need poor Sammy to be mauled by the bigger shifter inside the club. Then she shifted on the fly. She hit a solid wall of brown fur as a Grizzly Bear with a white back rose up roaring on it's hind legs. Shamayim fell back, calculating how she could bring Conner down and alive to get her answers.

She snarled suddenly, snapping at the legs of the monster bear, shoving him backwards outside the club. It was the least she could do for Sammy, whom was somewhat used to shifters having fights in his cub over spirits and girls/guys. Conner dropped to all four paws roaring his anger at the smaller wolf. Shamayim snarled, her teeth bared as the bear took a swipe at her body. She ducked the flying nine inch claws and dove for the stationary paw. She sunk her teeth into the paw only to feel grizzly teeth tear into her hindquarters, just above her tail.

She howled, her teeth digging in deeper as she failed her paws around trying to do damage to the large bodied bear. Connor lifted her, and she came away with a chunk of meat and fur in her mouth. The bear dropped her, roaring in pain. Shocked that the small wolf had actually wounded his considerable bulk. Shamayim hit the ground with a yelp, before she scrabbled up, aiming for the throat. Her teeth met her mark. The bear stood up, using his good forepaw to swipe at the dangling wolf. Claws tore through her chest making Shamayim cry out. She held on tighter, tears dribbling from her eyes as pain exploded behind her eyes. She held on for dear life now, knowing if she fell, Conner would crush and end her with his massive paws.

A lone gunshot came out of the battle sounds. The bear roared, staggering a step forward. Shamayim cried out again, this time letting go of her prey. She hit the ground panting as blood pooled from her chest and hind quarters. Connor hit the ground beside her, panting as blood pooled from his back, lower legs disabled from the gunshot. Shamayim looked at him, blood dribbling out of her nose.

**"Tell me Connor. Please, I am begging you as a shifter to another shifter. Raph was my best man. He has kids on the way and he's gone. Who in the shifter world has black fur?!"**

Connor looked at her, blood coming from his torn paw and ruined back.

**"There are a lot of shifters who have black fur Shamayim. Black wolves especially."**

Connor chuffed, passing out from his wounds before he could say more to the broken she-wolf. Shamayim groaned, and laid her head on the ground. She heard multiple hurried footsteps and she opened a blue eye to look at the blurry people standing above her.

**"Zivaleh?"**

She rasped. Ziva smiled at her friend before she kneeled down and stroked the bloody face. McGee ran up behind her, his gun trained on the bear. He looked down at the wolf, asking Ziva with his eyes if Shamayim was ok. Ziva shook her head, putting pressure on the blood coming from the she wolf's chest. Tony hurried forward, Gibbs right behind them. Sky looked up wearily, and strained to shift. When she was able to shift, the wounds looked horrendous. Her back had deep wounds, some to where the white bone was seen and her chest was a mess of torn muscle.

"Jesus, McGee help Ziva. DiNozzo take care of the damn bear. I'm calling a bus." Gibbs barked, taking his phone out. McGee holstered his gun and dropped to the ground, taking off his sweater and wrapping it around the lower wounds on Shamayim's back. Shamayim's eyes rolled wildly, hand coming up to touch McGee's chest.

"Need ...h..h...him alive." She coughed. McGee nodded, looking at Tony. Tony had kicked the bear, prompting him to shift. He put a compress on his bullet wound. Shamayim smiled, and winced glad that the agents were able to discern her faint voice from the chaos around her. McGee traded positions with Ziva, laying Shamayim's head on his lap.

"Can you feel your legs?" He asked quietly, getting a water bottle from Gibbs and giving the wounded marine a small drink. Shamayim took a sip gratefully, and looked at McGee through clouded eyes.

"Barely. Connor has a good swipe. Heh." She coughed again, blood coming from her mouth. McGee wiped the blood away gently with a cloth, looking at Gibbs in worry.

"Don't worry McGee. This marine doesn't want to die. Looks like she has some unfinished business to attend to." Gibbs said, leaning down to examine the bloody face of the younger marine. Fear gripped his heart as she opened her eyes, glassy with pain. Was she fading before their eyes?

"Dad? Don't worry. I'm one tough marine. And quit reading my feelings old man. I thought you would have done something about it already." Shamayim coughed, the sounds of an ambulance washing over them. Gibbs felt his heart tighten at the use of the word "dad." Did Sky think he was Jahir?

"Why would I do that kid?" Gibbs asked tersely. Sky laughed quietly before going limp and closing her eyes.

"Cuz you're my dad." She whispered. McGee panicked then, gently shaking the she wolf. Ziva stood up and raced for the ambulance.

Shamayim felt lightweight, even as the EMTs lifted her into the ambulance. She did not know who rode with her. All she felt was the EMTs screaming at each other and the cool hand gripped her's more. She smiled and slipped into a dark ocean.

* * *

><p><em>Shamayim walked in the dark expanses of her mind. She was use to the dreamscape. It was a safe place for her during her years at Mossad. She kept walking in the dark, a hum coming from her chest and throat, showing how at ease she was with the situation. Then a voice startled her as it echoed around her, yet sounded so close at the same time.<em>

_"Whatcha doing here boss?" Shamayim turned around and found Raphael smiling at her. She smiled back at her right hand man, happy to see him if only for a moment in her dreams. She smirked at him, winking like she did when he was alive._

_"Oh you know Raphy, just causing trouble." Raphael smiled, then frowned. He stepped closer to her, poking her in the forehead._

_"You shouldn't be here boss. Ain't your time yet." Shamayim raised her eyebrow._

_"Oh? Why Raph? I'm sure Danny boy would be thrilled I'm dead. You got pups on the way. Sly dog you." Shamayim said back, sitting on the ground. Raphael followed suit, sighing sadly as the news._

_"Yeah boss I know. Can I ask you something?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes. Shamayim nodded, laying down with her hands behind her head. She knew what was coming. She sorta expected it._

_"Take care of Lissa. I know it is hard for me to ask, but please take care of her. She was my world boss. Now that I do know she...that we have a baby on the way she needs help. She's proud, you know that. Can you please just make sure she is taken care of?" Raphael begged, his brown eyes shining with hope. Shamayim sighed and held out a hand to her man. He took it. A silent agreement between the two._

_"Bout time to wake up boss." Raphael said, cutting her off from saying anything. Shamayim looked at him in confusion before she was pitched forward violently._ She gasped, coming into the living world. A cold sweat ran down her face, her chest wrapped in bandages. She panicked, throwing her head around. A soft hand was on her forehead in an instant.

"Shush, shush. Shamayim you are in the hospital. Shush Ze'eva." Ziva whispered. Shamayim looked at her, her breath coming out in short gasps. The room had McGee and Gibbs sitting in the chairs, dead asleep. Shamayim's eyes flashed in the dark, calming down at the peaceful scene before her. She turned her eyes to Ziva, pain flashing in the blue irises.

"How bad Ziva?" She asked quietly. Ziva looked at her friend, fighting the pity that threatened to eat at her.

"It is bad my friend. At least two months in a wheelchair. Daily bandaging of the wounds, and you must be careful when you move." Shamayim cursed loudly, waking McGee and Gibbs up with the foul language her mouth was spurting out. She smiled weakly at the two men, sheepishly that they heard her cussing and the fact they had to see her injured and dying. Gibbs got up leaning over the hospital bed. His blue eyes were stern as he studied the yong marine.

"How you doing Captain?" He asked gently, his voice coming out caring. Shamayim closed her eyes, a tear forming. Why did he have to sound like Jahir? Why could he not remember anything for the life of him?! Curse his silver head!

"I'm alright Gibbs. Did Connor talk to you guys?" She looked hopeful, tears making her eyes glassy. Gibbs looked at McGee, whom nodded.

"He was adment that he didn't mean to hurt you." Ziva snorted. Shamayim looked crossly at her.

"I told you to follow the red paw. Just like the old days sister dear." Ziva snorted before poking Shamayim in the forehead. The she wolf growled in annoyance. Gibbs and McGee watched the exchange in confused amusement. Did the two use the red paws in Mossad before?

"Yeah kid we got him to talk. He had some interesting things to say at the least." Gibbs said, sitting back down in his chair. Sky bit her lip pensivelly at the cryptic news. She was hospital bound unless she can shift and right now she didn't want orderlies to come in and see her as a wolf. Would cause too much trouble. As if reading her mind, Ziva asked outloud.

"Shamayim where are you gonna stay?" Ziva asked, bluntness hiding her fear. Sky looked at her, cocked an eyebrow, and half grinned.

"Think your medical examiner can use a lab dog?" Ziva gave her a head smack, smirking gently at the cockiness of the marine. She winced and smiled lopsided.

"Ok bad idea. I don't know. I heal faster when I am shifted, so unless you want to slap a collar on my furry neck and have me near your desk every day then I say I am stuck in this damn bed." Sky said. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that tibit of information and looked at Ziva, an idea forming in his mind. It was that simple? She was a wolf and healed faster?

"You guys had dogs in Mossad?" He asked. Ziva nodded. Gibbs smirked and beckoned to Ziva to follow him. Ziva smiled gleefully, following her boss out the door.

"Stay with her McGee. Ziver and I have some shopping to do." The duo swept out of the room, Shamayim looking after them suspiciously.

"I think they are going to the pet store." She murmured, cocking a questioning gaze to McGee. McGee smiled and held out his hand, knowing the woman was internally freaking out by being in a hospital. Where the big bad needles were hiding. Shamayim lifted her hand and winced as the torn muscles in her chest twinge with the movement. McGee pressed a button and in came a large robust nurse.

"Well deary! I'm glad to see you awake. Not many people can survive a black bear attack!" She trilled, dosing the marine with a large syringe of pain killers straight into the IV drip.

Once the nurse left, McGee took Shamayim's hand as she marine began to feel the effects of the medication coursing through her viens.

"Thank you." She whispered, falling back asleep. McGee smiled and hummed , rubbing his thumb across the back of Shamayim's torn up hand. He kept the motion up for the duration of their alone time only stopping when he heard someone shifting bags outside the door. There was a knock on the door, and Tony poked his head in. McGee motioned that he be quiet, pointedly looking at Shamayim whom was snoring softly, and Tony nodded, sneaking in with food. Shamayim cracked an eye open, her sensitive nose taking in the smell of meat. She smiled as the boys focused on their food, before she not so quietly interrupted them.

"Hand over the medium roast beef sandwich Tony. I wont kill you if you do." She giggled as Tony jumped, holding the offending sandwich in his hand. He cracked a smile at Shamayim and placed the sandwich on her lap where she could easily reach it with her broken upper body. She smiled at him before she tore into the sandwich. Manners of a wolf. She polished off the sandwich and was on her second bottle of ice water when Ziva and Gibbs walked back in with a bag. She raised an eyebrow at her adopted sister. Gibbs took his sandwich from Tony who held it up with a fresh cup of coffee. Ziva dove for her sandwich and tea, tackling Tony in the process. The trio watched the two scuffle, rolling their eyes at Tony and Ziva's antics.

"So what you buy?" Shamayim asked. Gibbs smiled, and lifted the bag.

"Think you can shift again?" Shamayim nodded, blue eyes focused on the bag. Curiosity would definitely kill her if she was a cat. Gibbs placed it on her bed and she dragged it closer, glaring at the group as they tried to do it for her. She stuck a battered hand in and she growled in shock.

"Really Ziva?" She asked, taking out a Mossad Military Dog vest and collar with a long line. Ziva held up a dog tag and Shamayim groaned, her head hitting her pillow in embarrassment. Tony and McGee looked confused.

"Team, meet Shamayim. The cadaver dog that Mossad has so graciously let us borrow for this investigation." Gibbs said, smiling. Tony busted out laughing, holding his sides as he laughed at the discomfort of the marine. Shamayim glared at Tony, growling in annoyance. Tony stopped laughing, afraid that Ziva or Gibbs would head smack him for teasing the injured woman. The group laughed at his worried expression. McGee made dog woofing noises at him, Tony socking him in the arm for the teasing.

They finished eating in silence before Ziva shooed the men out of the room to help Shamayim get ready for her new role. Shamayim was already moving her legs with her hands to the side of the bed. She waved Ziva off as Ziva got closer to help, before she shifted. The wolf slowly placed her forepaws down, sitting down on the hospital tiles awkwardly. She sighed and slowly stood. Ziva wrapped a second leash under Shamayim's pelvis and before her hips, Helping her support some weight. Ziva gently ran her hand through the thick fur, noting all the scars and the new cuts on her hindquarters and chest. Shamayim smiled a wolfy smile, nudging Ziva softly with her large snout.

She wobbled over to the dog items that Ziva was supposed to put on her. Ziva slowly lifted the Kevlar dog vest, placed the vest on her back, and began pulling the strap around her barrel. Sky grunted as Ziva buckled the modified vest and she glared at the now offending collar and dog tag as Ziva teasingly held it up. Sky snorted, flicking her tail around to smack Ziva in the face. The collar, once placed on Shamayim 's neck was thick and heavy. She huffed, allowing Ziva to clip the long lead on and she followed at a slow painful pace outside the hospital. She glared at the snickering Tony, whom was head slapped by Gibbs. Shamayim snorted, leaning into the older marine with tired eyes drooping.

"She's coming to my house. Have everyone come over around 7. Steaks are on me. McGee get Abby and come up with some side dishes. gibbs, DiNozzo, go make a beer run. Ziver get some heavy stuff for Shamayim here." Ziva said opening the door for the large wolf to crawl into the back seat.

"On it boss!" The two chorused, while Gibbs grunted. Ziva snorted, closing Shamayim 's door for her and hurrying to the driver's side of the car, getting in and buckling up. Shamayim looked up, blue eyes filled with pain as she started the car and began driving.

"Chayal, sister, why do you ... where did the burn scars come from?"

Ziva looked in the review mirror and thought quietly to herself. She was taken oh so many years ago, and it taken nearly two years for her to come back to being close to normal. Shamayim wasn't there when it all happened, not even in Mossad.

"Sham, I...it is a long story. Just like it is a long story about Ari. Let us save it for when you are stgronger." Shamayim 's eyes hardened, her face turning into a painful snarl at the mention of the man's name. Shamayim had loved Ari with all her heart. She was Ziva's younger counter part, assigned to Ari and Ziva's team when she first joined Mossad. Ari had been fascinated by Shamayim 's blue eyes and had taken the young Mossad officer under his wing. Shamayim closed her eyes, pain and memories flooding her. Ari had loved her, and she had loved him. She shook her head, shoving the memories aside, opening her eyes to see that the car had stopped moving and Ziva was looking at her. She looked back at her, waiting for the words she knew were to come.

"It's ok to cry Sham. You loved him." Ziva said gruffly. Shamayim put her head down on her paws, and waited for Ziva to open the door, where she slid out, nearly collapsing on the ground. She growled as Ziva tried lifting her up, forgetting about her chest wounds. She stepped back with his hands held up in surrender, watching as Shamayim gathered herself and stood on weary paws. She followed Ziva inside her her well furnished apartment, letting Ziva help her by using the leash to support her lower body again just like at the hospital. Ziva placed her on the sofa, letting Shamayim shift before moving away.

"Still haven't figured out that you don't need all these knick knacks sister?" Shamayim called out. Ziva snorted from the kitchen, taking out the steaks from the fridge along with some marinade. Shamayim all but crawled into kitchen, pulling herself into a barstool. She laid her head on the cool marble island top, her blue eyes watching Ziva rummage around the kitchen, smiling when she heard a car coming up to the house and parking.

"Looks like the others are here sister dear." Ziva looked up, frowning. She really hated the fact that some of the powers of shifting; such as the hearing and sense of smell, were never really dormant once shifted to a bipedal form. Gibbs came bustling through the door, carrying several 24 packs of beer. Shamayim raised an eyebrow. Heineken. The imported ones.

"Oh Gibbs dear, marry me?" Shamayim asked, making a puppy dog face at the senior field agent. Those little words made everyone walking into the house look up in fear, horror, or amusement. Shamayim cracked up laughing at their faces. Ziva walked up behind her, smacking the back of her head so damn hard her teeth rattled. She winced, glaring at her adopted sister. McGee came in next, Abby trotting behind him carrying several bowls of potato salad and honey glazed carrots. Then came Ducky and Palmer each carrying a dessert, while Ducky also brought a large beef roast in the house. Shamayim 's eyes pricked in interest, a large smile gracing her face as she caught sight of the beef roast.

Tony came in last carrying a big glass bowl. Shamayim 's eyes lit up and she moved to go to Tony when her legs gave out a step from the barstool. She closed her eyes to brace herself for smashing into the floor, but she felt a pair of solid hands catch her shoulders instead of the cool tile of the kitchen. She blinked in surprise when she was lifted and placed gently in her barstool, looking into the face of McGee. She smiled warmly at him, before looking at everyone else.

"So wolfy, Zee-vah asked me to make this wierd sweet dish she made me eat one time and what the hell is it? It's so good I swear I got diabetes from looking at it." Tony ranted, placing the bowl he was carrying on the island. Shamayim laughed, waving a hand at Ziva.

"I am literally McGee's age Tony. When I was welcomed into Mossad's ranks it was my birthday. Ziva, A...and some others made me a dinner without Eli knowing what the hell they were doing. We didn't have the ingredients for a cake so what they did believe it or not was make something up for dessert." She looked at Ziva and laughed. Inside the dish was a sugar paste substance with some chocolate scrap.

"We called it mutt chow for her. Shamayim isn't full Israeli so her nickname was mutt. A derrogative term for her back then before she proved she was Mossad. This is made from some fine sugar, brown sugar, coarse sugar, butter, flour, vanilla, some cinnamon, and chocolate shavings. We melted it once and put it with milk and made a shake. We froze it and had treats for days, that night however we had all of it with some roasted goat, a salad, and some barely beer." Ziva said, letting the memory hit her full force. Shamayim had been younger, a mere puppy in the midst of trained hunting dogs. She had been assigned to Ziva's unit, and the group wanted to welcome here. Once Ari had found out it was the young girls birthday, he jumped on the chance to welcome her with a birthday celebration.

Shamayim stole a scoop of the paste, chewing it with fervor. She smiled, looking like a kid in a candy shop. Gibbs heart ached at the scene, wishing with all his might that Kelly was there. Shamayim looked at him, smiling slowly. Gibbs crossed his arms, looking back. She snorted, and if she had her wolf ears they would be folded to the side showing she meant no harm. Gibbs nodded, and took the plate of steaks out back. Tony followed along with Ducky, Palmar, and McGee, each carrying a beer. Shamayim rolled her eyes and looked at Abby and Ziva.

"So... can you hand me a Heineken?" Shamayim asked. Ziva laughed hugging her friend and then handed her a beer. Shamayim smiled, and hit the head of the beer on the island, watching the lid pop off.

"Ok you two, update me on all the crap that has happened. Ziva since I uhh died and it is a nice pleasure to finally meet you Abby." Shamayim said, swigging a long drink from her beer. Abby smiled and began rambling, happy to see that Shamayim wasn't anything like a Probie Ziva. Shamayim smiled and laughed at all the blackmail she received, looking at Ziva with devilment clear in her eyes. Ziva shook her head.

"Now now, I didn't do anything bad to you." Ziva started before Shamayim asked out loud.

"So you and Tony eh?" Ziva blushed. Abby squealed happily. Shamayim snickered, taking another drink of beer.

"I like him." Ziva said quietly. Shamayim raised an eyebrow, the bottle to her lips. She lowered the beer, looking at Abby.

"It is easy to see Zivaleh. Even McGee has told me that you try to keep your feelings from him. It is no small feat isn't it?" Shamayim asked . Ziva shook her head. Abby placed a hand on Ziva's shoulder, comforting in silence.

"You should tell him one day Ziva." Ziva smiled at her two friends, her eyes locked on Shamayim 's scarred face. Shamayim looked back, urging her friend with her eyes to be able to do what she couldn't all those years ago.

"Trust what Abby is saying. I didn't get the chance and I will forever regret it now." Shamayim said lowly, taking a longer drink of beer. Ziva's eyes widened in surprise and anger. All this time she thought Shamayim had told her brother, but she assumed wrong. Abby watched the two, dark eyes wide as she saw Ziva get a tad bit angry.

"I thought you told him long ago."

"For what Ziva? He saved my life, he befriended me, I didn't know he was gone though!" Shamayim snapped. She tried standing, thought for a moment before yelling out the door.

"Hey McGee can you help me real quick?" McGee poked his head around the corner, coming in when he saw Shamayim trying to stand from her barstool perch. He supported her body with his side, wrapping an arm around her waist, partially lifting her. She smiled at him and the duo went outside to bug everyone out there. Abby and Ziva looked at each other in surprise.

"Do you think?" Abby asked, thinking back to what they both saw. Ziva nodded, a small smile gracing her lips as she thought quietly to herself. Finally it would seem that Shamayim found a small measure of happiness like that which Ari had given her. The two girls set about working in the kitchen, setting up the large kitchen island with plates, knives, forks, napkins and drinks before they heard the group that was outside coming in. Shamayim was supported between McGee and Tony, of whom which she was duo sat her in a bar stool before the group crowded around the island. Gibbs placed the steaks in the middle smiling at his family.

"Well my group of bonnie misfits. Let's say grace before we dig in." Ducky said cheerfully, watching Sky smile at him. Each of the group held each other's hands, bowing their heads. Gibbs smiled and began a simple prayer for safety, love, and family. Once done Shamayim and Tony dove for the steaks, Shamayim claiming the most tender one from Tony's fork.

"Hey! That one was mine!" Tony whined. Shamayim smiled and turned to place the steak on Gibbs plate. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, but he was surprised to see Shamayim , taking each steak and placing it on everyone's' plate saving the smallest and toughest for herself. She then began serving everyone potato salad, corn on the cob, a spoonful of carrots, and then she served herself last again. The gang just smiled at the small gesture Shamayim gave them in thanks for taking care of her. She ate slowly and rationally, laughing when Tony and McGee began arguing like brothers.

"So Shamayim , are you going to stay here?" Tony asked. Shamayim looked at him.

"No shit DiNozzo. I ain't going anywhere with you." Shamayim said bluntly. McGee guaffed, Ziva and Abby laughing gently. Tony hurrumped in mock anger at the put down Shamayim gave him. Shamayim looked at Ziva, smiling at the fun she was having.

"You know even shifted I ain't sleeping on the air mattress sister." Ziva smiled shaking her head at the act of rebellion. The injured marine turned to Abby.

"Sorry Shimayim, but I got plans tonight before the case is pushed full force tomorrow." Abby said quicky. Shamayim turned to Gibbs, hope in her eyes. The older marine just grunted before Tony joined in.

"Why not hang out with McGeeky?" He suggested, innocently. Shamayim looked at the group eyes narrowed and suspicious of what they were plotting, then her blue eyes flashed to McGee.

"Got plans tonight Tim?" She asked. McGee shook his head, looking at the group. Gibbs sighed, already guessing what the others were planning for the duo closes to him at the table.

"Ok kid, go hang out with McGee. McGee if anything happens to her, please let me know. Tony, Ziva, Abby, start cleaning up this dinner so we can have some mutt chow and pie." Gibbs said. The girls plus Tony jumped to do the cleaning, Shamayim setting desert up and serving everyone again like she did before. She didn't wait, tearing off a chunk of the mutt chow and chewed on it happily.

"So tell me the full story on how this was made." Ducky said, looking at Ziva. Ziva smiled, chewing on her small piece before swallowing.

_A smaller Shamayim stood before Ziva. Ziva looked her over before rolling her eyes. Her father was an idiot._

"_What is wrong sister?" Ari asked coming behind her._

"_Father has given us a new recruit. Look at her Ari. She isn't full Israeli, she is a mutt and a puppy to boot." Ziva hissed. Shamayim's eyes hardened. Ari caught the look before shooing his sister away._

_"What is your name?" Ari asked, looking at the smaller girl. She stood at attention, saying her name, rank, and age._

_"My name is Shamayim Ze'eva. I am a lieutenant for the Mossad appointed by Director Eli David. I just turned 21 today...sir." Shamayim mumbled, looking behind Ari in embarrassment. Ari's eyebrow rose. 21. Just turned into an adult and a new Mossad officer. This gave him an excuse to celebrate. He threw his arm around the young officer's shoulders and dragged her into the room. He introduced her let everyone know it was her birthday then he whisked everyone away to do stuff. Shamayim shook her head and went to her rack, unloading her sparse belongings and laid in the bed. She was half way asleep when all of a sudden she heard Ari come storming into her room. She leapt up, head colliding with Ari's head. She yelped, apologizing to her CO in a panic. Ari laughed, grabbed her hand and walked her to the lounge area._

_Shamayim gaped in amazement. Before her was a spread of food. Roasted goat, some fresh vinaigrette salad, and a bowl of sugar paste. Shamayim had a tear prick the back of her eye before she turned to the group._

_"Thank you."_

Shamayim laughed, chewing some more of the mutt chow. Tony was snorting, trying to contain his mirth. McGee however looked confused. He looked at the Israeli woman and the apparently half Israeli.

"You two didn't get along right away?" He asked. Shamayim laughed, holding her damaged chest in pain from the laughter. Ziva giggled, the amusement Shamayim was projecting was starting to infect the other woman.

"Oh no McGee. We hated each other. Shamayim saved my life not a month later, that is when I saw her as a trained Mossad officer." Ziva explained. Shamayim nodded in conformation, a smile over her lips. It was Abby's turn to ask a question then.

"Is that when you found you can shift?" Shamayim looked startled, looking to Ziva with wide blue eyes. The duo had never spoken of the mission at which Ari, Ziva, and Shamayim had become close to each other. She turned to Abby, a hesitant smile on her face.

"Yes. That mission was when Ziva and... some others found out I was a shifter. I only found out I was a shifter when they were captured." Abby bounced up and down excitedly.

"Can you tell us more?" Shamayim hesitated, her canine teeth biting at her lip. She sighed and took another bite of mutt chow.

"My father was from...Arabia believe it or not and fell in love with my mother whom was from Israel. He always told me his family was descended from the sacred councilors from the Court of the Wolves. He was a shifter and he loved me deeply when I was born with the family wolf's eyes. He always told me I had a gift. I did not believe him. So he passed away from the wars, my mother moved back to Tel Avi and encouraged me to join the military. I took it as a challenge and went for the Mossad. When I was accepted, I was assigned to Ziva's team. Not two days after my assignment, we were sent on a mission. It went to hell. Shit actually. In desperation to save what family I had left I wished I had the magic of my family in me and I felt the harshest pain. I...changed. I did not think. I charged into the fray, being shot at, cut up, and beaten to get to my family. When I got to them I had slaughtered the people whom where going to kill them." Shamayim rambled quietly. Tony asked a question, holding Ziva's hand under the table in comfort.

"The court of wolves?" Shamayim smiled.

"My father always told me it was the Sultan's court of magicians. Some had the ability to talk to the animals, some the gift to change into the animals they loved so much. My father was from that decent. I inherited the family's inner wolf's color eyes so my father knew I had the...magic." Shamayim growled in pride. McGee then asked a different question.

"Did the group know you were there to help them?" Ziva blushed while Shamayim laughed uproariously.

"McGee, Ziva shot me in the shoulder when she found out whom saved her. Only...only one of the others saved me from a bullet to the head that night. Ziva was Eli's daughter back then and anything with magic was to be eradicated." Everyone gaped at Ziva, Shamayim snickering in the corner chewing on her mutt chow.

"Ziver is that true?" Gibbs asked. Ziva nodded hesitantly. Abby joined in the laughter, holding her head in her hands. Shamayim laughed harder, leaning on McGee who was to her left. McGee looked at the laughing wolfess, horror running through his head. His teammate nearly killed Shamayim just for being... well relaxed, smirking at Ziva.

"Our..our CO stopped her and when I shifted back I was bigger then Ziva. I was bleeding yes, but I felt stronger." Shamayim said, smiling. Ziva snorted. The group laughed at the dynamic. Shamayim then realised she was still leaning on McGee, sitting up straight with a faint red tint to her tan cheeks. Shamayim then sighed, her eyes turning hazy. Ziva touched her arm, pain lacing through her own eyes as she caught the look of pain in her friend's eyes. Shamayim stood straight then, eye hardening.

"Enough about my past. What about you? What have you all done?" Shamayim asked lightly. Tony laughed. She needed some work on her deflection technique. Steady murmur kept up the rest of the night. The beer and food were finished, the beef roast in Ziva's oven, and Shamayim was on the couch sandwiched between Gibbs and Ducky while everyone was spread out on the floor or stools joking drunkenly.

"Agent Gibbs, I don't think anyone is leaving." Gibbs snorted, looking at Ducky who was rambling about some long ago war story to the group whom were giggling like hyenas. She took another sip of beer, watching Gibbs finish his last one.

"Let's get them into the guest rooms. You crashing next to the fireplace?" Gibbs asked, standing. Shamayim nodded, shifting to avoid the pain and painstakingly walked to Ziva and Tony whom were leaning on each other laughing.

"**Get up idiots. I am tired. We are working tomorrow and I am not going to enjoy shoving hangover cure all down your fucking throats."**

Shamayim snapped teasingly, hauling Ziva up by her shirt collar and dragging her to the room that had a large bed, Tony hanging onto her tail. She dropped Ziva on the doorway, swinging Tony around so he will join Ziva climbing into the bed. The duo laughed fiendishly, crawling together. Shamayim snorted turned and got out-of-the-way of Gibbs who was helping Ducky to the extra bedrooms while Palmer and Abby followed. She snorted, looking for the last one in the group. McGee however seem to have passed out on the couch. She snorted, and padded over to the fireplace. Using a long talon she stoked the fire, smiling at the warmth. She heard McGee groan, making her turn and look at him.

Gibbs was at the top of the stairs watching. His blue eyes were gentle. He watched as Shamayim limped over to McGee, saw him shivering and went to fetch a blanket from the closet. She came back with a thick grizzly bear blanket and placed it over the shivering agent. She thought another moment, and limping into the kitchen, dragging back the sink trashcan. She placed it near McGee's head, then limped to her spot on the floor. She laid out carefully, sighing a wolf sigh and closed her eyes. Gibbs smiled at the scene, his heart filling with warmth. Before he could stop himself he stage whispered.

"Night brat. Love you." He saw Shamayim 's ears twitch, and he continued to air mattress waiting for him in Ziva's main room. Shamayim lifted her head and whispered back.

**"Love you too da. To the moon and back."**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a second chapter! It isn't suppose to explain anything just give you a taste of what the story is based on. Please read and review! I hope you enjoy it!<strong>

**-Sky**


	3. In Like a Hurricane

**Short chapter, but it will slowly lead up to bigger ones. I am working on this steadily. Please bear with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Next morning found Shamayim and Gibbs sitting smugly at the kitchen island, drinking coffee as they watched everyone else trudge in green and hung over. Shamayim snickered, taking a piece of bread she had and dipping it in a pan of bacon grease from the breakfast Gibbs and her made. She moaned dramatically, enjoying the looks the team gave her. She snickered, drinking her coffee again.<p>

"Well. Sober up. We got a case to work." Gibbs said, standing and placing his cup in the sink. The team groaned in pain, splitting headaches thrumming between their ears. Shamayim got up, holding out a cup of stuff to Ziva first.

"Drink it Zivaleh. This will help. Remember what it is?" Shamayim asked. Before Ziva could answer Shamayim poked her hard in the gut, making Ziva open her mouth to protest and poured some of the mixture in. Ziva snapped her jaws shut, turning green. Shamayim laghed in glee as she took off for the bathroom. She turned to the rest, slowly .

"Feeling better kitties?" Shamayim asked, measuring out a measure for each of the group. She managed to make them all swallow a measure and watched in amusement as they all tossed cookies again. She looked at Gibbs smiling in glee.

"You having fun Captain Ze'eva?"

"It's just amusing Agent Gibbs. I mean its only a few times I can make this." Shamayim smiled, watching everyone come back.

"I hate you." Ziva groaned. Shamayim smiled apologetically, before holding out a certain necklace, that belonged to Ziva. Ziva took the shiny necklace and placed it around her neck, letting Tony clip it together.

"Here Zi. You know better than to get piss drunk in front of me." Shamayim said, moving among the others. Gibbs watched her, slowly realizing whatever magic she had left was effecting the others. They looked less rumpled, eyes shining in focus now. He grinned, watching as Shamayim came back to his side. He motioned to the bandages that were hidden under her clothes.

"You ok now? You are barely limping Captain." She smiled, hitting her chest with a hard hand. Abby winced, fully expecting Shamayim to collapse in pain from her own hands, but instead she felt Ducky at her left.

"Abigail, if you haven't seen yet. Captain Ze'eva here can heal. She was not lying when she comes from a magical bloodline. In fact, the court of wolves was still intact when I was in the military. Ah yes, there was a certain chap when I was stationed in Saudi Arabia. He had a certain affinity with the camp dogs. I befriended him and learned he was from the court of wolves sent to end the dissent." Ducky said, walking over. He tapped Shamayim's lower back, watching the new skin ripple with the touch. Abby smiled positively delighted in the fact that someone could heal themselves, before everyone headed outside. Shamayim shifted, slipping into her vest and collar. She hurried out the door, closing it with a well placed kick and ran to stand on the hood of Tony's car.

She smiled at the agent, sticking her tounge out at him when he tried moving her by her collar. She got off at Gibbs look and waited patiently as Ziva let her in the back and the two agents took the front seats. She stuck her head along side Ziva's panting happily. Ziva laughed petting the large head. She turned her head to look at Tony.

**"Tony, I have a question for you."**

Shamayim said, using a tad of her magic to make sure Ziva couldn't hear her. Tony raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Ziva.

**"She can't hear me Tony. Now, do you love my sister?"**

She asked, staring out the window as they began to drive. Tony looked at her worried that this was stupid.

_'Well...she's my partner. I care for her. I do love her just it is hard for her to assume things especially well especially after a few years ago."_

He answered in his head. Shamayim's eyes narrowed at the evasive answer, and she asked quietly.

"**Please take care of her? I won't be around for long. I am a war wolf. So please take care of her. Love her. Give her everything her family couldn't."**

Tony looked at her in concern.

'Gibbs _has rule 12. I can't break it.'_ Shamayim turned her face to Ziva, licking her cheek and then looking at Tony in anger.

**"Fuck the rule. Live with what you got. I lost my love and I didn't even know. So tell her before it's too late. Agent Gibbs lives in a fairy tale if he thinks that the rules would ever hold up. The only thing stopping you from enjoying your life to the fullest is the fear of those rules. Live Tony. Ziva is worth that isn't she?"**

Shamayim smiled at Ziva, not giving Tony time to argue.

**"So Zivaleh, can you tell me something?"**

Ziva cocked her head at her friend, a smile on her lips.

**"Think I can be happy again?"**

Ziva took a moment to look at the wolf head and studied the blue eyes. Shamayim looked at her, silently asking her with her face if anything could be done. She missed Ari, his death had torn open her heart. The sad thing about it she didn't know that Ari had died until McGee had told her. Ziva considered her words carefully before answering out loud.

"Yes. Before you look at me like an idiot, hear me out. You are as stubborn as a horse,"

"Donkey Zee-vah. Stubborn as a donkey." Ziva waved off Tony.

"You deserve to be happy. I know he made you happy, but he is gone Shamayim. He would not want you to mourn him or just sit and wait to join him. Find someone who can love you. Magic and all." Shamayim studied her friend carefully. She then nodded, hitting the back of the seat as Tony braked into a parking spot at the building. Shamayim glared at him, tail whipping him. She jumped out the window, leash in her mouth. She waited for Ziva, handing her the leash and then following at her heels into the building.

She took off into the bull pen, flopping on her side in the middle, tail thumping the ground. McGee looked up from his computer, smiling at the happy wolf. Gibbs showed up, stepping over the body. Shamayim flipped over, shifting in one smooth motion. She then looked at the folder she snatched from the filing cabinet.

"Raph was part of my unit for five years. He graduated from Pendleton, top of his class. As shifters we weren't well liked but when shit needed to be done we got stuff done. Raph was a tracker. He specialized in finding signs, scents, even finding long dead people. Yet at the same time when he didn't want to be found he could hide in the shadows or on the wind." Shamayim explained. Tony typed on his computer, McGee was making a call to Raph's bank, and Ziva was studying the crime scene.

"We found some tracks at the scene." Ziva said, indicating her computer. Shamayim stood up like a big cat, slinking over. The muscles where her grotesque wounds use to be trmbling with effort to heal faster as the shifter kept moving. She paused looking at the screen.

"Those are wolf tracks. bigger ones than mine, bigger then Raph's, but about the size of Daniel's. There are also deer tracks, and what looks like a bear." Shamayim's blue eyes narrowed before she looked at her hand. There was a deep scar in the palm, raised and silver with age. Yet it was in the Hebrew letters for captain. She spun around looking at the pictures on the TV now. She studied them closer before diving for a phone. She dialed a number and roared out over the phone when someone answered.

"BRING THAT FUCKEN ASSHOLE HERE NOW LISSA!" She slammed the phone down and looked at Gibbs, whom was staring at Shamayim in something close to shock.

"Daniel's paw prints are here. His paw tattoo is here." She hissed, indicating the screen. The group looked closer and saw an odd shaped paw mark. In the main paw pad area was a jagged line and a hammer. The group frowned.

"Why is there a tattoo on the paw?" Ziva asked. Shamayim turned to her, sipping a drink from a pop Tony handed her.

"Zivaleh, there are many in my group who run on paws. Three of us are wolves. Plus there are other wolf shifters and regular wolves. We cut into our paws with a knife and I heal it so it scars up and it leaves an impression in a soft surface." Shamayim explained.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" McGee asked. Shamayim turned to him, nostrils flaring in anger. She watched as McGee looked scared before she sucked in a deep ragged breath and sighed.

"I am still mourning the loss of my best friend. Tim, I will stop at nothing to avenge him." She said gently. McGee nodded, his hand twtiching. He refused the instinct to hold out his hand to the Captain when he saw her eyes widen minutely and she swung into action. Her head whipped around eyes narrowing on the elevator and in came a very mad Daniel. The taller man charged Shamayim, a fierce snarl on his face.

"What the fuck do you want with me you stupid she bitch?" He stood toe to toe with the smaller Shamayim. Shamayim frowned at him before speaking civilly, her tone hinting at her anger. Her body was tense waiting for a blow or a movement. She wasn't about to let Daniel make fool of himself.

"Well good afternoon Daniel. Please keep your voice down. We are guests NCIS and I am sure Agent Gibbs and his team would appreciate you reigning in your temper." Daniel snarled, shoving her with his large hands. Shamayim fell back with a surprised grunt catching herself on the side of McGee's desk. She shook her head in surprise. Did the idiot actually push her? Daniel went to shove her again only to be pulled backwards by his collar violently. He felt a leg sweep his legs out from under him and he hit the ground with a loud '_thump'_ and the air knocked from his lungs. He felt the cool metal of a knife at his throat and he looked up to see the blazing eyes of Ziva.

"Touch my sister like that again _goy_, and I'll end you." She hissed. Daniel growled back, eyes turning into hard emeralds.

"I am not afraid of you Jew. This is between me and that bitch over there." Daniel hissed, motioning to Shamayim with his hand. He then felt cold hard fear encase his heart as he saw someone standing behind Ziva. Gibbs looked down coldly at the man on the floor. He had his gun in his hand and it was pointed at Daniel. A not so subtle threat that he will be shot if he continued to misbehave.

"Insult my Agent again, and I will end you." Gibbs said, his voice as cold as ice. Daniel gulped, nodding in compliance. Gibbs turned to McGee and Tony nodding for them to get a hold of Daniel. Tony hauled Daniel up by his collar, McGee moving to cuff him when Daniel turned and hit McGee full on the face and dropped his head, headbutting Tony in the gut. Both men hit the ground, McGee holding a broken nose and Tony gasping for breath. He turned to attack Ziva, catching the Israeli by her throat. Ziva narrowed her eyes spitting at Daniel, hands trying to pry Daniel's larger hands from around her throat. Daniel growled, cocking a hand back to punch Ziva, but he was stopped when an angry she-wolf barreled into him from behind. Gibbs got ready to join in the fray.

Shamayim snarled, digging claws into an unprotected back, jaws closing around one shoulder and wrenching her body backwards. With her body weight she took Daniel to the floor with her. Daniel screamed, dropping Ziva to try and turn and hit Shamayim. Shamayim took the hit to her face, snarling and shaking her head, blood gushing from the wound she was inflicting on the violent marine. She let go once Daniel stopped punching her, putting her paws on his chest as she stood over him, teeth shining with his blood.

**"I should kill you, you insubordinate idiot. You're always talking about taking over but by God Daniel you are not going to like the consequences when I actually take the bait one year and kill you by the wolf's laws!"**

Shamayim hissed, digging her claws into the muscular chest. She dipped her jaws, and only hesitated when she felt a hand on her scruff. She snarled, letting the pressure on the man go , before carefully stepping away. Gibbs stood there, glaring down at Daniel.

"Daniel, you are under arrest for assault on your CO and three federal agents." Gibbs hissed, watching as two security guards hauled Daniel up. Shamayim snarled next to Gibbs, taking a step forward threateningly when Daniel looked back at her. She looked up at Gibbs, relaxing fully when Daniel was finally out of sight.

**"I'll take care of your team don't worry. A thousand apologiezs for his behavior."**

Shamayim sighed, licking the blood from her lips before she shifted. She stood next to Gibbs, giving a weak smile before hurrying over to Ziva. The bruises on her throat were starting to deepen in color. Shamayim cursed, tears forming in her eyes before she shut down the hurt feelings bubbling to the surface. Too many memories of finding Ziva like this after a talk with Eli. Ziva waved her off, looking to the left of the two of them. Shamayim turned her head and felt her heart stop. McGee was holding a bloody nose while Tony tried to help him stop the bleeding with a rag in pressed under the broken nose to stem the flow of blood. Shamayim sat down next to McGee, taking his face gently in her hands. She looked calmly at his nose, not even flinching as his blood dripped onto her tiny hands.

She grimaced at the odd angle the nose was at then she spoke softly to McGee

"This will hurt. I will set it ok." She whispered, looking for a sign from McGee in acknowledgement. McGee squeezed her thigh, gasping in pain when Shamayim yanked his nose back into place. She murmured something in a foreign language, easing his pain with her magic. She smiled sadly at him before turning to the group.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think his temper would catch him that bad." Shamayim whispered. Ziva reached for her hand, squeezing in silent agreement. Tony coughed holding his ribs.

"Can I just kick his ass?" Shamayim laughed at the brazen question, leaning over and gently touching Tony's injured abdomen. He felt a warm sensation chasing the pain away, leaving his eyes to widen in wonder. She smiled at him.

"Tony, I would let you kill him if it would make things right. Right now, I need to figure things out though. So no kicking anyones ass." Shamayim said, leaning on the floor with her elbows. The group was silent for a moment before Abby came bounding up.

"Oh my God McGee what the flying fur happened to your face?" Abby all but screamed, getting down to McGee's level. McGee smiled at Abby.

"It's ok Abby. Just a perp that got out of control. Shamayim got him." McGee explained, waving his hand to Shamayim whom was healing Ziva with a touch of magic. Abby shook her head, snuck up behind Shamayim and hugged her. Shamayim nearly jumped out of her skin, but relaxed when she heard Abby's whispered thanks. Shamayim squeezed her arms before stepping out.

"Gibbs is interrogating the son of a bitch. Let's go watch." She said lightly, leading the way to the interrogation rooms. She got to the room and smiled sadistically as she saw Gibbs well into showing the photos from the crime scene. She snickered as Daniel balked.

"So Lieutenant, can you explain this?" Gibbs asked, pointing at the picture of the paw print. Danny got up and refuse to speak.

"Come on Lieutenant. Why did you kill Raphael?" Gibbs asked again. Danny stared at him with a fire in his eyes.

"I didn't kill him! I found him. I went looking for him because the stupid she bitch was starting to get worried about him. When I found him... I just didn't want to let her know. Raph had always usurped my place as beta so I went back hiding what I knew the best I could. I took the beta spot, but as Sky said, always temporary till Raph came back." Daniel screamed. Gibbs watched with a raised eyebrow.

"You just sit tight." Gibbs growled, getting up and leaving the room. Daniel tried to follow him but when he saw Shamayim opening the door he scooted backwards. Shamayim sent a silent snarl to the man before she focused on Gibbs.

"Was Raph and Daniel always vying for the second place?" Gibbs asked. Shamayim smirked.

"There was no second place Agent Gibbs. Raph earned his spot through combat compared to Daniel who thought he deserved it because of his Merchant marine placing. I needed a man that had battle experience rather then some hot shot butter bar." Shamayim explained. Gibbs groaned.

"Is that why you kept him around? I mean if he was giving your team so much trouble why not transfer him?" Gibbs growled, irritated with the man. Shamayim folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at the man she at one time considered family.

"And pawn the idiot off on some other poor sap? Agent Gibbs I was taught to deal with problems. Daniel is a problem, a big problem. I deal with him because, he is a shifter. A very violent shifter that comes from a very long line of shifters at that as well. Sometimes I need the brute force for operations, and I do not want to pawn him off on some other poor unit. Daniel...Daniel is just...there are no words for him." Shamayim said, scrambling for a good description. Gibbs glared at Shamayim, making the marine defensive. She stood square to the older marine, blue eyes like ice.

"I did what was right Agent Gibbs. You can't condemn me for that." Shamayim growled, eyes focusing on the older marine. Gibbs looked at her, before backing away and heading to his team. Shamayim glared after him, only breaking out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang. She sighed, flipped open the cell and answered gruffly.

"Captain Ze'eva speaking."

"Captain, it's me Melissa. Hey Derrick is heading to the NCIS building. He found something else at the crime scene that you have to see." Shamayim raised an eyebrow. The woman on her team sounded like she had been bawling her eyes out. Consdier the fact, the marine captain bet that was what happened.

"Liss are you ok? Sounds like you are in pain."

"I'm fine Captain. Don't worry. Just warning you that Derrick is on his way. Might want to have an interpreter there ready. He is very excited and mad at the same time." Melissa said over the phone, sniffling. Shamayim grunted and growled.

"Sailente Melissa. I want a scent found. I don't give a shit how. Just find me a scent." She hung up her phone striding with a purpose to the overlook of the office. She leaned gingerly on the hand rail looking down, watching Gibbs and his team. She grimaced as Gibbs snapped at the group before she frowned. She silently headed down the stairs, passing Tony and Ziva as the ran back up the stairs, presumably to get Daniel. She saluted them, moving quick and steady to Gibbs.

"Get Abby up here." She snapped, eyes hard. Gibbs looked at her, confusion written on his face when the elevator dinged. Out came a very agitated Derrick. He ran up to Shamayim, making fast hand gestures and glaring as Daniel appeared at the top of the stairs. Before Shamayim could stop him and try to calm him down, Derrick charged up the stairs and took a right hook shot at Daniel. When his fist connected, Derrick growled and Tony watched as tears came out of his eyes. Daniel yelped, his ass hitting the stairs as he tried to process what just happened. Ziva grabbed Derrick and began backing him down the stairs as Tony hauled Daniel up by his wounded shoulder.

"You broke my nose you bastard!" Daniel howled, holding a hand to his nose to try to stem the tide of blood pouring from his nostrils. Shamayim ingonred his pained howling and grabbed Derrick by his uniform collar, throwing him backwards on his ass, glaring at him. She signed fast at him and then raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. Derrick frowned and crossed his arms, Shamayim growled throwing her hands up in the air. She heard the elevator ding again when Abby charged out.

"Who called me up from my lair?" She asked, smiling at the group before she realized something was horribly wrong. Shamayim walked up to her, threw a thumb at Derrick and grinned lopsided.

"Abby can you sign with him and have him explain as to why he just assaulted Daniel on the stairs?" Shamayim asked, throwing a glare at Derrick over her shoulder. Derrick stuck his tounge at his captain before shifting his eyes to Abby. Abby walked up to him, before sitting down indian style in front of him. He grinned at her before he started signing slowly. Abby responded in kind. Shamayim snorted, leaving Abby to it before she focused on the trouble maker in her team.

"Daniel you know I have to take you in." Shamayim stated, moving to take the wayward shifter from Tony.

"Wait Shamayim! Derrick here just told me some interesting things." Abby exclaimed. Everyone turned to the two. Shamayim raised an eyebrow.

"According to Derrick, when he went searching for anything to find if anyone or anything besides Daniel could be tracked and he stumbled on something that scared him. It looks like there was another wolf watching from the treeline. The paw prints were huge. Bigger then even Daniel's paws and he could sense the magic there." Shamayim raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Derrick. The mountain lion shifter nodded vigorously, digging out a camera from his breast pocket. Shamayim took it and handed it to Gibbs. Gibbs tossed it to McGee.

Shamayim got down to Derrick's level and signed softly. Derrick smiled and looked up at Abby. Abby signed something to him, before she stuck her hand out to him. Derrick hesitated, his eyes to the ground. Shamayim chuckled and stood, moving away. Derrick took Abby's hand in his large more scarred hand and stood. He followed Abby willingly.

"The hell was that?" Tony asked. Shamayim looked at him, ice eyes half lidded in boredom.

"Seems like Danny boy forgot to mention that someone was watching him from the trees." Sky drawled, watching shock cross Daniel's face. Tony hauled the man backwards, taking him to the holding cells. Shamayim sighed, dropping to the floor holding her head in her hands.

"Zivaleh, tell me I'm a moron."

"You're a moron Sham." Zivas said, eyes focused on the TV screen as the pictures of the paw prints showed up. Ziva gasped, making everyone focus on the screen. Shamayim jumped up, eyes widening.

"Dire wolf." She whispered.

"Dire wolf?" Tony echoed, walking up. Shamayim looked at him, eyes wide with fear.

"A dire wolf is the ancestor to the common grey wolf. Primordial wolves. I...I need to make a call ok. I'll be back." Shamayim whispered, all but running out of the building. Gibbs looked after her, motioning for Ziva to follow the marine captain. Ziva silently followed her.

She found Shamayim at the top of the building, on the phone talking rapidly in a harsh whisper.

"Maia, honest to god what do you know about the ... the Sihr family?" The callee screeched over the phone. Shamayim winced and began trying to calm the person down.

"Honest to god. We got dire wolves running around. You know as well as I do that only...only they knew the deep magic to shift into them." The voice said something rapid fire and crossly. Shamayim snarled and then hung up. She threw her cell into the rooftop and howled in frustration. Ziva slipped away then as Shamayim took her frustrations out on the rooftop. Whom was this Maia and what would she know about Dire wolves? Who was the Sihr family?" Ziva had much to report, so she slipped way, missing when Shamayim looked in her direction, her ears catching the faint sound of a person that had been eavesdropping on the shifter.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just the beginning of the fun part! I hope you enjoyed please let me know if you have questions. I will be happy to answer them for you! This is edited so please enjoy! Chapter 4 is almost up!<strong>

**-Sky.**

**Sihr is magic in Arabic.**


	4. Update

**Dear Readers:**

**I realized I made a huge error in the story right now. For right now I am going to fix the first three chapters. Here is a teaser though for the upcoming chapters :) Sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

><p>Gibbs looked down at the blood on the ground. How could someone come charging in for his team? Someone they don't know even and to a certain degree his team now hated. Sky had taken the brunt of the firestorm with her body. Gibbs had been shot in the shoulder, making him drop his sig when another shooter had opened fire on his team. Instead of hiding like most non team members would do, Sky had leapt up, throwing her arms out to catch the bullets from hitting the team. Ziva had screamed in Hebrew, willing the shifter to get down. Sky has refused taking numerous shots tot the Kevlar vest she wore. Two shots went through her leg making her buckle. Tony and Ziva had then opened fired at the two shooters, McGee and Gibbs, with his non dominant hand, firing besides them.<p>

Gibbs now kneeled down, his arm in a sling as the team looked over the crime scene. He felt a presence behind him and he spoke.

"You want who shot her don't you?" The large mountain lion behind him growled, a large tail lightly touching his shoulder as the large feline stood next to Gibbs.

**"More then you know Agent. I want who put my captain in ICU dead.** **Gone."** Gibbs looked at the green eyed cat. Derrick stared back, face contorted in anger.

"We will help." Derrick hissed, lips curling in contempt.

**"No Agent Gibbs. You cast her out once you realized what magic she held. Now the shifters will find our own. Do not interfere."**The Great cat leapt away, disappearing into the concrete jungle. Gibbs frowned, looking down at the blood again.

Shannon and Kelly would have killed him for what he had done and he intended to fix it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this little snippet peaked your interest. Please bear with me as I edit the first three chapters. Thank you~ Skylark<strong>


End file.
